


We've Got a Friend in the Dementors

by Eleutherios



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:58:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4374584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleutherios/pseuds/Eleutherios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not everyone is so afraid of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We've Got a Friend in the Dementors

When Cordelia Monford's parents were arrested, the other magical families on their street murmured and muttered and peered out from behind their drapes. Such a nice family, such a nice little girl, and the parents with their charming manners and annual Christmas dinner party, but oh, my dear, the things you heard about what they found in the cellar, and did you see Magical Law Enforcement bringing a Dementor to take them away, and oh, poor little Delia, imagine what she went through...

When Cordelia Monford's parents were arrested, their house was searched from attic to cellar. The Aurors left not a stone untested for curses, not a cupboard unchecked for Dark artefacts. What they found in the cellar left them pale and shaking, and they went back to their offices to write reports with hands that trembled.

When Cordelia Monford's parents were arrested, she watched from the top of the stairs. Her father - invincible Daddy, terrible Daddy, who ruled the house and could never be gainsaid - wailed and begged and had to be hauled up by the Aurors, while Mummy simply stared straight ahead, tears running down her face, her hands clenched in her nightgown. One of the Aurors had picked her up, and Delia half-listened to the man's soothing murmur as she stared over his shoulder and out the front door to where a tall, shrouded figure and half a dozen other Aurors herded her weeping parents toward a Portkey and out of her life for ever.

Many years later, Cordelia's Auror Office Defence Against the Dark Arts instructor shrank back with an exclamation of horror as her Patronus burst from her wand and resolved itself into a tall, sleek shape of silver light, the shape that meant joy and hope to Cordelia Monford - a Dementor of Azkaban.


End file.
